


Look So Good When You're Reading Me

by Withthefreckles



Series: When You're Reading Me [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deaf!Mickey, M/M, Other, deaf character AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withthefreckles/pseuds/Withthefreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average night at the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look So Good When You're Reading Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start posting the fics I already have written so I can get started on new ones. Plus, deaf!mickey is probably my favorite trope, so here ya go!

Lip barged through the front door, shaking snow off his head and grumbling about the cold. He started stripping down layer by layer, eager to find out what that delicious smell from the kitchen was. As he turned, his eyes landed on Mickey sitting on the couch, bobbing his head to the blasting music coming from the headphones he was wearing. Lip sighed and kept walking.

"Listen man, you know I never say anything about this, but your boyfriend is wearing headphones, blasting Oasis in our living room."

Ian looked up from where he was putting cheese on the lasagna Fiona had left them. "So?"

"So? Ian, he's deaf." 

His little brother just laughed. "He can feel the vibrations, Lip."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"He likes when I sign the words while he listens. Go sign for him, it'll be fun."

Lip was scowling now. "You know I barely know ASL." It was true. Ian had quickly picked it up when he started hanging out with the kid, and he tried to teach his family when they started getting serious. Fiona was getting better, but still pretty slow and sloppy. Debbie was fluent, Carl knew the basics (along with all of the cuss words Mickey had delightfully shown him) and Liam knew "Yes," "No," "Hungry," and "Mouse." Mickey appreciated their efforts though.

Ian punched him lightly. "Fine, I'll do it then, just put this in the oven and text Debbie to come home for dinner." He tossed an oven mitt at him and ducked into the living room. 

Fiona burst through the back door, Liam on her hip. She smiled warmly, undoing the little boys coat. "Smells good. Where's Ian? Thought he was here already."

Lip nodded, "On the couch with Beethoven."

Seeing her blank face, he tried again. "Helen Keller?" Again, nothing.  
"Professor Calculus, really? Nothing?" 

She looked lost. He sighed. "Fucking Mickey, Jesus."

Her mouth dropped open immediately. "You fucking asshole!" 

"Relax. I called him that yesterday and he laughed. It's fine."

******

Later, the whole Gallagher clan was seated around the table, including Kev and Vee. Everyone was talking and laughing, but Mickey sat quietly, eyes flicking back and forth, trying to keep up with the words their lips were forming. Ian had gone to the bathroom, so he was pretty much lost. Debbie, noticing his distress, paused in the middle of her conversation. She held a hand in front of her face, palm toward the floor, and used a flutter of her wrist to move her hand. Mickey looked up when he caught the gesture. Debbie smiled when she snagged his attention, and quickly started translating as she began talking again. 

Ian returned soon after, smacking a kiss to Mickey's cheek before grabbing the last piece of garlic bread.

That night, everyone had migrated to the living room, drinking as per usual. Lip had reached the point that everything that came out of his mouth was rude as hell. He ended up calling Mickey Helen Keller again.

"Bitch, I can see and talk just fine. Ain't no Helen Keller." Mickey signed, scowling from Ian's lap on the couch. 

"Mickey can talk?" Carl asked, watching the argument like a tennis match. 

Kev burst out laughing. "Hell yeah, he can! I can hear him moaning from all the wa-" Ian slapped him hard, grateful that Mickey wasn't paying attention. Ian loved hearing Mickey in bed, but he knew if he was aware of what he was doing, he'd stop. "Just ignore them," he signed. Let's go upstairs." 

***  
Ian sat down next to Mickey on his bed, pulling off his jeans with a groan. Mickey stood and rummaged through the drawers for a sweatshirt. He caught Ian staring at him as he pulled it over his head. Mickey swallowed and took a deep breath. "Subtle." 

He hated talking around people who weren't Ian. He knew his voice sounded odd, but Ian insisted it was fine and he loved it. But he needed an honest answer, so he'd gone to Mandy. "I don't know, Mick," she'd said. "It's kind of breathy sounding, and your words are kinda choppy and slurred, but honestly it sounds fine." 

Ian grinned and motioned him closer. Mickey moved forward until he was standing between Ian's legs. Ian ran his hands up and under the sweater that was way too big on him, making him shiver. He scooted back on the bed until his back hit the wall, dragging Mickey with him.

He pulled him into his lap and touched their foreheads together. Mickey opened his eyes and focused on the other boys lips, chapped slightly from the chill. Ian's lips moved slowly, forming three little words. Mickey smiled and finally pressed his mouth onto Ian's for the shortest kiss in history. 

The silence lasted a split second before they both lunged at each other, tugging hair and scratching skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, or hmu on tumblr! @withthefreckles :) 
> 
> And tell me if this is worth making a series of, I'm not quite sure yet.


End file.
